


Lines

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, M/M, Makeup Sex, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Smut and Fluff, just smut to be honest, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: While in Europe, Robert decides to win Aaron back- who knew a comment about a tan line would do the trick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

He'd decided to win him back on the flight to Sweden. He was tired of fighting it; tired of pretending that all he wanted was Chrissie. Instead he'd indulged himself; thinking about Aaron, imagining it was him in the seat beside him. He closed his eyes and imagined waking up next to him in a hotel; moving over to kiss his warm skin and trail his fingertips over his back until he woke up. The next week was no better; he was plagued with dreams about waking beside the man and taking him on tours of the cities he was working in. He'd sit in meetings and imagine walking around with Aaron, going to tourist spots and pointing out everything as they chatted and kissed. He ached for it to be true; ached for Aaron's eyes to meet his and be filled with love again. One evening he sat in his hotel room and tapped his phone against the desk; he wanted to phone him, wanted to hear his voice. He'd already gone for a walk and then had a shower to try and distract himself. He rubbed his face and looked down at his hand; more specifically at the ring on his finger. The ring that was the constant reminder of what tore he and Aaron apart, the reminder of his selfishness and lies. He pulled the ring off and held it up to the light. He shook his head and dropped it into the desk before standing up and rubbing his face again. He collapsed onto the bed and groaned as he let himself think what he had been trying to escape for so long; it was Aaron that he wanted. And it was Aaron that he was going to get back. 

Aaron stared at the page before him until his eyes blurred. He wasn't reading it really; he was, like most days, thinking about Robert. He knew that everything that had happened would always be there at the back of his mind but he couldn't help missing the man he'd fallen so hard for. He wanted him there with him; wanted him to cure the loneliness that he had been fighting for weeks. He sat back and sighed heavily before standing up and walking back to the bar,  
"Can I have another one?"  
Chas looked at him,  
"You sure love? It's still early."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Mum...just...please?"  
Chas touched his hand and got him another beer; putting it in front of him and smiling sadly,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron sat on the stool and rested his chin in his hand,  
"Fine."  
"Why don't you call Adam? Go do something?"  
Aaron looked at her,  
"Cos I'm an adult and I don't need a play date?"  
Chas raised her eyebrows,  
"Okay. Just trying to cheer you up, you've been so down lately."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah I wonder why."  
Chas sighed,  
"Aaron...please don't tell me you're pining over Robert."  
Aaron looked at her and stood up,  
"Forget the drink."  
Chas frowned,  
"Where are you going?"  
Aaron picked up his hoodie,  
"For a walk."  
"Aaron?"  
He threw his hand up in the air as he left; walking out into the road and pulling his hoodie on. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the path to the green; ignoring everyone around him until a familiar voice caught his attention,  
"Aaron?"  
He looked up and froze at the sight of Robert; he smiled then stopped himself,  
"You're back."  
Robert glanced around,  
"Uh...yeah. Got back this morning...or last night."  
He rubbed his head and let out a chuckle,  
"I'm not actually sure at this point. It was a long journey."  
He frowned at Aaron's face before realising that Aaron was staring at his left hand,  
"Oh it uh..."  
Aaron looked away and tried to keep his face from breaking into another smile,  
"So it's over then? Really over?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah it is. Should've been a long time ago. I see that now. I shouldn't...I should've chosen you when I had the chance."  
Aaron nodded; his heart banging in his chest as he tried to keep his face from betraying him and showing how much he wanted to kiss the man before him. He swallowed,  
"Okay...well...see you later."  
He turned away and Robert frowned before shoving his hands in his pockets. He closed his eyes and called out,  
"Tell me what I can do to make it up to you."  
He opened his eyes and saw Aaron watching him,  
"I don't know."  
Robert walked closer,  
"I'm so sorry. I was selfish and insane and I've hurt the one person I actually love...I can't ask you for forgiveness but...I wanna make it right with you."  
Aaron looked at him and chewed his lip,  
"Aaron...being with you is the only thing I want. The only thing. If you let me make it right then I swear....I swear...I'll never hurt you again."  
Aaron nodded; his mind swimming as he tried to fight the urge to pull Robert in and kiss him then and there. He looked the man up and down,  
"You're really tanned."  
Robert looked at Aaron,  
"Yeah it was uh...sunny in Europe."  
Aaron nodded,  
"The ring left a line."  
Robert looked down at his hand,  
"It's not that bad."  
He smirked,  
"You should see my other tan lines."  
"Okay."  
Robert started slightly,  
"I...what?"  
Aaron shrugged and started to walk away. Robert glanced down and frowned,  
"You're supposed to follow me."  
He looked up and saw Aaron smirking at him. He frowned again,  
"I am?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Unless you want to find someone else?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No."  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Better take me back to yours then."  
Robert looked around,  
"You...you hate me. I mean...don't you?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Can change my mind can't I?"  
Robert grinned; the sight alone making Aaron break into the first genuine smile he'd had in weeks. Robert walked toward him and reached out to touch his arm. Aaron glanced at his lips and smirked,  
"So these tan lines....they everywhere then?"  
Robert smiled,  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
Aaron met his eye and leant in until their lips almost touched,  
"Oh you have no idea."  
Robert blinked,  
"Am I dreaming?"  
Aaron smiled again then pulled away,  
"Where are you staying?"  
Robert let out a long breath,  
"Just...the uh...house at the end."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Come on then. If you still want to."  
Robert swallowed and nodded,  
"This way."  
The two men walked in silence; stealing glanced at each other as they went. 

"Wow I uh...love what you've done with the place."  
Robert smirked at Aaron as they stood in his bare living room,  
"I don't have much stuff yet."  
Aaron looked around again and stopped in front of Robert,  
"You got a bedroom?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Are you sure about this Aaron? About us?"  
Aaron pushed his hand up Roberts chest slowly,  
"Everyone is on at me all the time about...how sad I am. How-it's because I'm tired of it."  
He looked at his hand on Roberts chest,  
"I'm tired of not doing what I want...we have a lot of stuff to work through but just...just for now can we just give in to what we want?"  
Robert lifted Aaron's chin and leant in,  
"Screw what the world thinks?"  
Aaron nodded and reached up to tangle fingers in Roberts hair,  
"Screw what the world thinks."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"Can I?"  
Aaron nodded and Robert closed the gap as he kissed him gently. Immediately their hands moved; finding each other's bodies and pushing one another against walls to kiss deeper. Robert pulled Aaron into the bedroom and started pulling his hoodie off,  
"I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for everything."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Shut up...take this off."  
He pulled Roberts shirt up and off,  
"Surprised you didn't burn."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Learned to use sun screen."  
Aaron smirked and kissed him again; pushing him down on the bed and pulling his own shirt off before straddling him. He shimmied down and started undoing Roberts trousers; pulling them down quickly so Robert could kick them away along with his shoes and then socks. Aaron kicked his own shoes and sock off and undid his jeans before he was pulled down into another kiss.  
"I want you..."  
Aaron nodded and started to pull Roberts underwear off; stopping when he saw the line that split the skin as it went from tan to pale across his hips. His mouth watered and before Robert could react Aaron had started kissing the skin; running his tongue along the tan line and nipping him with his teeth,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron pulled Roberts underwear down and off then attached his lips back to his skin; peppering kisses across his skin down to his thighs.  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron looked up and leant over him so he could kiss his lips before pulling away and climbing from the bed,  
"Aa-oh..."  
He watched as Aaron pulled his jeans off and then removed his own underwear before climbing back onto the bed and settling between Roberts legs as he kissed him. Robert wrapped an arm around Aaron's neck and cupped his face; brushing his thumb against his cheek,  
"I really do love you."  
Aaron turned his head and kissed his thumb before taking the hand in his and kissing his palm; down to his wrist where the white strip of skin showed he'd been wearing a watch.   
"I'm never gonna hurt you again. It's you and me now...just you and me. I promise."  
Aaron smiled gently and kissed him again; only for Robert to roll them over and kiss him as he held his face in place. Aaron pushed their heads together,  
"Do you have any stuff?"  
Robert froze,  
"No...No. I didn't think you'd actually give me the time of day so I didn't buy anything."  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"Better put that mouth to good use then."  
Robert grinned and kissed him hard before moving down his body; pressing kisses to every inch of skin that he could reach until he got down to Aaron's cock. He pulled the man’s legs up and started kissing his thighs; running his tongue over the soft skin and over to his balls where he buried his face and started licking and sucking on them. Aaron pushed a hand through his hair and closed his eyes; his mouth forming an 'O' when Robert finally took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked. He tightened the grip in Roberts hair and let out a breathy moan. Roberts hands moved upwards until they were massaging Aaron's sides,  
"Rob...fuck."  
Robert grinned around him and took him deeper; so deep his nose was brushing against the wiry hairs at the base.  
"Oh....god I missed you."  
Robert hummed his response and Aaron groaned,  
"Mmmm don't stop doing that."  
Robert swallowed him down and pulled off, holding Aaron's cock so he could lick the entire length and then suck the head again before stroking him and meeting Aaron's eye,  
"Come 'ere."  
Robert smiled and climbed back up Aaron's body to meet his lips. Aaron kissed him; wrapping his legs around Roberts waist and rocking his hips,  
"Come on."  
Robert held himself up and started to move; their cocks running against one another and pulling moans from them both as they tried to gain more friction. Aaron stuck his hand between them and grabbed them both; stroking in time with Roberts increasingly erratic thrusts. Aaron pushed their heads together as he felt his stomach tighten,  
"R-rob?"  
Robert looked in his eyes and bit his lip as Aaron sped his hand up,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron's eyes rolled back for a moment and his mouth fell open,  
"Aaron...Aaron..."  
Aaron met his eye again and gasped,  
"I love you."  
It was enough to send Robert over the edge and his hips stuttered as he came over Aaron's fist; with Aaron following moments later with a groan. They collapsed against each other and eagerly met one another's mouths. Aaron cupped Roberts face and smiled gently before chewing his lip,  
"What?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Promise me again...that it's just you and me."  
Robert pushed a hand through Aaron's hair,  
"I swear to you, all I want from her is what I'm owed...so you and I can start again."  
Aaron smiled and kissed him gently before moving so he could rest his head on Roberts chest,  
"And the others?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"They'll deal with it. I mean I'm not quite ready to go out waving the rainbow flag or anything yet..."  
Aaron smirked and looked up at Robert,  
"Bisexuals have their own flag."  
Robert gave him a look and poked his ribs.  
"Yeah okay."  
Aaron grinned and kissed his chest; reaching out for his hand and running his own finger over the tan line from his wedding ring.   
"It'll fade."  
Aaron looked up and nodded,  
"Yeah..."  
He let go of his hand and pushed it down Roberts body to his hip as he leant up and met his lips,  
"Let's hope this one doesn't though."  
Robert grinned and wrapped his arm back around Aaron; rolling him over and kissing him again,


End file.
